Miss America
by TryingToBelieve
Summary: A crazed author decides to change good old Uncle Sam into Lady Liberty! America is a girl? How will the other nations react to this revelation? Features: Fem!America of course! My First fanfic. No pairings decided as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing... except for the cover image**

* * *

"Hehehe..."

Perched on her bed with laptop in hand, a young crazed fanfiction writer had a plan... A plan that would send countries into a month of living hell... A plan that would change good old Uncle Sam into lady liberty- solely for the purpose of her messed up entertainment...

* * *

Alfred winced at the harsh sunlight on his face. Blearily opening his eyes, he lazily glanced at the clock.

"Oh my lord it's noon... That's way too early..."

America slumped back in bed and pulled his superman covers over his head to block out the light from his window.

"...that's better…" he mumbled.

Before he could drift off to sleep again, he heard the Star-Spangled Banner blasting from his phone.

"Godammit who is it?" He complained as he blindly reached for the phone. After a few missed tries, he punched the answer button.

"Hello? This is your hero speaking," Alfred answered as he winced at his voice. Even though it was lowered because of the scratchiness in his throat, it seemed... Higher somehow.

"AMERICA! You are late again! Can't you be on time or prepared for one bloody meeting? Remember? It's January 28th? THE WORLD CONFERENCE?" Britain ranted over the phone.

"What?... That's today?" America sat up half dazed.

"Yes, you incompetent idiot. And you're the host at the UN building. Do I need to tell you where that is too?"

"Ohhh. That meeting. Whoops, sorry Iggy!"

"Yes, you bloody wanker! And stop calling me that! I'm United bloody Kingdom!* Good lord, I told you to be more punctual! I taught you better than this! Keep a calendar or an alarm, for Merlin's sake! What happened to-" England's rant was cut off by America hanging up to get ready. He jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom, shivering at the coldness of the tile floor.

Brushing his teeth and cleaning up at a record speed, her eyes were too hazy from drowsiness to look in her bathroom mirror. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the spangled nation passes by a mirror as he threw on his jacket, conveniently missing the fact that Florida was absent and he gained two sizable mounds on his? her? Chest.

Slamming the apartment door open, he? she? Called after Tony.

"Bye Tony! Gotta go the meeting- sorry we can't have that movie marathon we planned!"

"...fcking...fcking..." Was the little alien's only reply. America slammed the door closed and started his? her? car, leaving Texas still on top of his? her? alarm clock.

* * *

At the world conference room, the nations of the world were becoming restless.

"Where is America? Is he almost here?" Germany asked England.

"He's probably getting ready...hopefully..." Britain sighed.

"Can we start already? Hamburger bastard is probably sleeping. I left my pasta on the stove for this~" Romano pouted angrily. Spain nearly squealed as he wrapped Romano in a bear hug. His Romano was so adorable!

"Get off me you tomato bastard! Ugh, this is horrible! I hate you all!" Romano complained.

"Ve~ fratello! It's ok I will make you some new pasta afterwards! Germany, you'll help too- right?" Italy asked, blindly cheerful as ever.

"Err- right." Germany lied uncertainly.

"How can America be late? This is in his own country. I am so confused-aru." China questioned.

"It's alright. Even after all these years, western culture still evades me." Japan replied in his monotonous voice.

"America is just being fashionably late, no?" France commented, flipping his hair. "I do that on purpose sometimes!"

"Shut up, you froggy bastard, I don't need to hear your annoying voice. I already have a migraine." England closed his eyes as he pinched his forehead. Just as France opened his mouth to insult England, the door opened loudly. The noise reverberated through the large room, as a loud boisterous voice rang out.

"Aw- do you want me to kiss it better little old man?" America smirked. Most of the nations didn't even look up to know that it was indeed America. His voice did sound a bit off though, some thought.

"No you bloody- WHAT THE..?" England was the first one to notice.

Everyone whipped their heads to see what caused the angry British man surprise. By now, the world'a attention was on 'America'. Cross that out- A loud blonde chick wearing America's bomber jacket.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, England broke it. "What the- who the bloody hell are you?!" England nearly screamed.

"…That's America…" Canada replied softly. As usual, no one really noticed him. (Poor Canada.)

"_Honhonhon_! Angleterre, do not be rude to this lady! I do not care who you are! You are a very pretty little belle, no?" France eyed America up and down.

Alfred had retained most of his previous height, probably a centimeter or two shorter. Her hair grew and fell in ringlets and reached just past her shoulders. Nantucket stood up proudly above her bangs which covered most of her brow. All the "fat" America seemed to gain from eating unhealthy food was curves. Texas was not sitting on her nose- as she forgot to put it on in the hurry that morning. She still had blue eyes and a permanent light blush on her cheeks.

"What the- dude, did you just call me a pretty chick?!" America yelled, insulted. _(Note: America still does not know he's a female.)_

"What do you mean _mis amour_?" France raised an eyebrow. "Are you denying your beauty to me? It's ok, I know you're awed by my beautiful visage in which yours cannot compare to~ but of course, you make a stunning opponent. Honhonhon- Why not discuss this over lunch? And then at my hotel~ and then in my bedr-"

"You're probably scarring her for life, wanker!" England yelled at France.

"France, stop hitting on the girl -aru." China scolded as he pulled France's ear.

America sweat dropped and backed away slightly, very puzzled, and very grossed out.

Japan just quietly snapped pictures of the unusual scene taking place.

"Ve~! Look Germany, a random pretty lady is wearing America's jacket just walked into our meeting room!" Italy exclaimed.

"Yes, I can see that Italy.." Germany sighed in exasperation.

"Da. Vill you take America's place instead? I have decided I like you much better than that annoying and very loud creature." Russia said with a gleaming eye.

"What! Hey! He is- I am- not annoying!" America spluttered. She was very confused… she WAS America, and she was NOT a girl! Why did the other nations treat her so differently today?

"Ooh! Are you America's girlfriend? You ARE wearing his clothing. Though he has questionable fashion choices, it still looks very nice on you~" France winked.

"What?!" America's face turned red. "Why would I date mys-"

"QUIET! Who are you and vhy are you here?" Germany interrogated.

"Wtf dude, I'm America! The real question is why are y'all calling me a girl." America retorted. "And why the hell are y'all looking at me like that. I mean, I know the hero is pretty awesome, but you're really really creeping me out…" _Especially France,_ America added as an afterthought.

England was stunned. Wait a minute. **THAT** was America?

"…I tried to tell you guys that was America…" Canada muttered quietly. He silently sank into his chair, depressed.

.

"What?!"

"Why did-"

"Turn him back-"

"Nooo-"

"You bloody idiot you just hit on-"

"Ve~ I don't get it Germany! Who is the random girl wearing America's clothes again?"

Germany just looked to the heavens in midst of the chaos, his expression screaming _'why me?'._

Japan took America's hands. "America-san, this is wonderful! You can cosplay with me and fangirl with me and I have decided to make new gender bending mangas!" Japan spouted with excitement in his eyes.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about but sure, bro!" America yelled back equally pumped.

England was shocked, but admittedly proud that his colony became such a fetching young lady, even though she was still quite rude. Then, he realized France was hitting on his charge and glared at the frog. If looks could kill, France would most certainly be a pile of ash and roses.

Hungary buzzed in excitement, her bright eyes wide as she rapidly scribbled fan fiction and doujinshi about the new gender bender. She still wished that her ship could have become canon through yaoi, but now that America was a girl, she thought there was a better chance. Maybe… just maybe… She snickered darkly, scaring Austria, who unfortunately was sitting next to her. Japan looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing and nodded in approval.

Romano rolled his eyes- finally the meeting could start!

Germany just got progressively angrier.

Greece, as usual, slept through the chaos.

America, still throughly confused, inspected her uniform from head to toe finding nothing wrong.

Hold up-

Were those girl parts? And hips?

As she was looking down, her hair fell in front of her face. Lifting a ringlet of hair with hand, she concluded that it was most certainly longer than before. Was she really?

"WHAT the FU-" Switzerland covered Liechtenstein's ears.

"I'M A CHICK?!" America yelled, her higher voice turning it into a shriek.

"Wait, you're telling me you didn't know?!" England shrieked equally high. (In a very manly way, of course.)

"You a dumbass -_aru_." China sniffed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Germany sighed.

In this shocking revelation, she didn't notice France sneaking up from behind, and neither did the world.

France had a plan. He loved seeing England get all riled up and wanted to meet this new America. If he touched America, England would surely blow a fuse and he could get closer to America! It was foolproof. He would get his way either way.

Expertly, France slid his hands under her bomber jacket, one hand groping her chest and the other on her ass.

"It's ok Amerika, we shall be a forbidden love _honhonhonhonhon…_" France chuckled in her ear, side glancing to watch for a reaction from his rival.

America's brain barely seemed to process what was happening- from being turned into a girl and being felt up by France.

Switzerland covered Liechtenstein's eyes and glared at the nation.

Ungrateful or not, England did not want his former colony to get molested, especially by his nemesis.

"Oi! Geroff you bloody molesting pedo frog!" England yelled, moving to choke France. France grinned.

"!" America snapped out of her trance and grabbed France's hands, spinning around before promptly flinging him out the window on the other side of the room. The glass shattered as France sailed out.

Everyone heard a pained groan from outside and peered out the windows to see France laying in a rose bush, looking magnificent against the roses even in pain.

"Sorry France! My bad!" America yelled down.

"VHY can we never have a peaceful, NORMAL meeting?!" Germany yelled in frustration. "Everybody, sit DOWN! You sit, you sit, and YOU sit. YOU!" Germany pointed at France. France looked up in alarm. "Stop being such a pervert and get UP HERE!"

* * *

**Should I continue this story? Should I do a pairing? Which one? I really hope my first story was ok!**

***"I'm United bloody Kingdom!" Haha. One of my favorite Hetalia clips.**

**If you have an opinion on the romance in this story and want to express it, I have a poll up!**

**Any ideas on how this story should continue from here are openly welcomed! Thank you for your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

Russia was happily gazing at the smashed window He was very pleased with the violence America demonstrated when she chucked France out the conference window. Yes, he was liking this new America better than expected.

Speaking of which, poor France was still sporting injuries from the earlier fall- a bloody nose, a black eye and frightening grip marks on his arms. He had broken down at the sight of his blemished, once-perfect face and it took the world a half hour to get a coherent sentence out of him. Other than that, he was perfectly fine. During the proceeding meeting, France had begun sending perverted gestures at America- especially after he knew he had England's attention. England closed his eyes and took deep breaths to restrain himself.

Germany stood up at the podium, clearing his throat to get attention.

"We will proceed with the meeting as normal, but there is a matter that should be addressed first. America, do you know how you… became this?" He asked, choosing his words carefully, while gesturing to her overall figure.

"_Da_. I would like to know that as well." Russia smiled creepily at America.

"W-what? I'm as hell not telling you!" America yelled back.

England sighed, rubbing his temples. "America, do you even know how got like this?"

"No, not really…" America shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

A couple impatient nations groaned simultaneously, while Romano face-desked. Poland and Japan looked slightly disappointed.

"Come on, dudes! Give me a break!" America angrily threw her hands up. "I didn't even know I was a chick until half an hour ago!" She reasoned.

"And I will always wonder how you missed that…" China sighed.

"Everyone shut up!" Germany yelled. When he was met with a glare from an angry American, he gulped nervously, remembering when said woman threw France out the window.

"Erm- not you. America, do you remember doing anything strange before this happened?"

"Not really dude, I just felt kinda crappy the night before so I went to bed." America shrugged.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy exclaimed. "Am I going to catch a cold and become a girl too?" Several countries paled at the thought.

"S-shut up, you bastard!" Romano heatedly yelled back. He had fell sick not too long ago and shivered when he remembered being told about girl periods. "That is the stupidest idea I ever heard! Don't you fucking dare try to scare anyone like that!" Romano's voice began to crack at the end of his tirade.

"Ve~ Fratello! Don't cry-"

"I'M NOT CRYING!" Romano sobbed. Spain (literally) jumped on his opportunity and glomped Romano.

The nations began to mutter. Was this contagious? Some look scandalized at the idea while others, like Poland, looked downright gleeful. Others, like Canada and Greece, didn't really give a shit.

Canada sighed. He wasn't overly concerned about turning into a girl. It wasn't like the others would notice…

Kumajiro just tilted his head confusedly at the stranger that seemed to be hugging him. "Who are you?"

Canada sighed once again.

"China, don't stay too close to America, da?" Russia smiled.

"Russia, dude, don't worry 'bout China! He already looks like a chick- Ahahaha!" America laughed.

"Ugh. Male or female, your laugh is still loud and obnoxious -aru." China whined. "And I do not look like a woman! This is so much disrespect."

"Sorry older brother," Japan politely bowed. "But I regrettably agree with America-san."

"Seriously, don't you have a mind of you own?" Switzerland asked frustratedly.

"_Honhon_ Amérique! How about we get together for a weekend? Catch up? I may even catch your disease, and we can experiment with our new bodies together~" France magnificently winked, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Get away from her, you frog!" England smacked France, while the smacked grinned.

England then turned on America. "Why aren't you standing up for yourself?"

"Aww… you really do care! And besides, it's really fun to watch you get all 'angry-British-rage' on France!" America truthfully answered.

"W-What?!" Britain turned red and fumed.

Japan rapidly switched between drawing and taking photos, while Hungary fangirled. Yes, this meeting was proving to be quite the love fest and they were enjoying every minute of it.

Germany's eyebrow twitched. He had just about had it up to here. "Can we JUST START the meeting already?! Everyone, back to their seats! Who wishes to present first?"

America proudly marched up, unfazed by the various stares.

"Alright dudes, listen up! As the now dubbed hero-INE, not the drug, I know all your ideas probably suck, so I'm just going to go ahead and present mine!" She excitedly banged her fist on the podium, shaking the room.

"Aiyah… to think that maybe he would've been a little quieter as a girl…" China shook his head.

The meeting proceeded as usual- while the young nation rambled on, the other countries occupied themselves.

France occupied himself demonstrating his wide knowledge of crude and suggestive gestures.

Britain occupied himself by imagining the ways he could skin a frenchman with black magic. He grinned darkly to himself. Yes… imagination was a beautiful thing.

Sensing the almost tangible waves of malice radiating from Britain, Italy shivered as he scooted closer to Germany. Said country was unconcernedly watching the American rant about how dreamy superheroes were. It seemed that America's new hormones had kicked in.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy whisper-yelled, panicking. "England is scaring me! Please you have to help me, he's going to kill me this time, I know it! I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to-"

France suddenly appeared behind Italy as he whispered in the Italian's ear.

"_Honhon_! Do not fret my little Italy- It is just his strange British way of releasing sexual tension." France wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive brow wave. His actions combined with his black eye, dried bloody nose, and various rose bush thorns in his hair, gave him a slightly scary look.

"What the-! How did you-! Go back to your seat you brainless perv!" Germany yelled at France.

At the far corner of the room, Spain was still hugging Romano.

"Unhand me! You're embarrassing me, you bastard!" Romano yelled.

"Aww! You are just too adorable when you are angry at me!" Spain squealed.

Romano turned red and slightly wrinkled his face as he turned to America, trying not to think about the Spaniard he was sitting on.

As Spain snuggled into Romano's shoulder, he looked at Romano's red face and noticed that Romano was staring straight at America. Could it be?… Yes…

"Mi Lovi has found _amor_!" Spain exclaimed standing, throwing his hands up in the air. Several countries turned their heads towards the motion.

"What the FUCK?!" Romano sprung up at the sudden declaration. What was Spain talking about?

Switzerland covered Liechtenstein's ears a second time and sent Romano a death glare. Becoming very frustrated, Switzerland heatedly swore to himself that he would shoot the next nation who did anything remotely inappropriate.

"Aw! You have nothing to hide from me!" Spain cooed. At this, Romano blushed again. "What is it, idiot?" He croaked weakly.

"Si! I have proof! You are in love with America!" Spain whisper-yelled.

"What! That hamburger bastard?" Romano yelled back. "Are you crazy?!"

"Do not worry my Romano! It is perfectly ok to be in love! I will teach to you all of las reglas to follow when asking out _las chicas_, ok?" Spain squeezed Romano even tighter. "Everything will be perfect! Then I have to give you _el charla de los pajaros y las abejas_ (sex ed) and-"

"Shut up you bastard! I am not in love with anyone, you hear?!" Romano shouted. He humphed as he sulked back to his own seat.

"Mi Lovi! Come baaack!" Spain whined cutely.

* * *

It proved to be a very long, tiring and unproductive meeting, as America ended up doing all the talking up until lunchbreak.

"…And that is why I think we should put a giant TV in outer space." America concluded, flashing a smile. It seemed that she had not noticed the commotion at all.

"That is still the dumbest idea I have ever heard -aru." China complained.

"You are still not very bright, but I still like you better than the old America." Russia replied cheerfully.

"Shut up, I'm still the hero!" America yelled. "Everything in your plans involve beating someone with a metal pipe."

"Very well." Germany nodded, ignoring the remark about Russia's pipe. He then turned to face the audience. "Until we have come up with a solution for America's condition, America can continue her normal duties as a female. For now, someone has to supervise to make sure she _*coughs*_ gets into the lifestyle of her new body."

"Ooh! Like undergarment and bra shopping?" Hungary gleamed. Yes, this would be a perfect chance to put two male nations in a awkward, sexual situation. "I think I will stay out of this one…"

"_Moi_! I volunteer!_ ohonhonhonhonhonhon_…" France laughed.

"No way! You old pervert, you'll just grope her the entire time!" England screeched.

"_Non_! Actually, yes." France admitted. "But you 'ave no fashion sense or experience. I think we should all let _ze_ expert handle this." France winked.

America blushed, not just because of the subject. She realized she had fallen clutches to the weakness of (almost) every American girl- foreign accents. She dreamily thought about how France would never say his 'H's, Japan's cute verbal 'l' tic, and Iggy's strong British accent… She shook her head to clear her mind. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Dudes, I'm like right here! I hate to admit it, but France is right. Iggy probs doesn't know what a bra is! Ahahaha!" America laughed.

"Why, you wanker! If you must know, I have raised girl colonies before as well! I bloody well know what a bra is!" England steamed.

"Okay then, you will have no problem escorting America clothes shopping, _da_?" Russia smiled almost smugly. Russia didn't have anything against Britain or taking America shopping; he just liked being a troll.

"What! I never said that! I spent enough time with the git as it is!" England protested.

As usual, France's mind interpreted the perverted side of his statement. "_Honhonhon_… Are you telling us you spend lots of time alone with America then, Britain?" France wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh- No! I meant raising him, you perverted frog!" England yelled.

Japan turned red and slapped a hand to his face to suppress his nosebleed.

_No, don't think about that! Snap out of it! _ He thought furiously, as he slapped himself in the face. Those doujinshis really did nothing to help with his internal fantasies.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Switzerland asked Japan.

America had gone strangely quiet. Had Britain really hated spending time with him? Did he hate taking care of him when he was a colony? Her strange, new emotions caused her eyes to (unwillingly) well up with fresh tears and were now threatening to overflow.

Italy, surprisingly, noticed this first. "Germany! Britain made a girl cry!"

A collective, distressed gasp rose in the crowd.

"Oh no, you didn't…" Poland waggled his finger, moving his head side to side. This earned a few weird looks.

"What- I didn't mean- I-" Britain spluttered.

"Hmm?" France sympathetically turned towards America and saw her big, watery, blue eyes. "Come 'ere and give big brother France a hug!"

He gave her what started out as an innocent, comforting hug. Unfortunately, out of habit, his hands found her butt and began groping around.

Before America was able to inflict any severe bodily harm (again), she saw a very angry Switzerland not-so-discreetly loading his gun and pointing it at the Frenchman.

"Um… France?" America said slightly worried, before pointing towards the Swiss.

Deciding it would be a wise choice to leave, France said, "We shall meet again, _oui_?" before swiftly running out of the room.

"Come back here and get shot like a man!" Switzerland yelled, as he ran out the conference room doors.

"Aah!~ Why does no one love me!" France's fading voice cried out.

As the footsteps diminished, the nations heard multiple gunshots, swears and cries.

Sweet, little Liechtenstein got up and calmly walked out to follow her brother.

There was a moment of rare, awkward silence before Britain broke it.

"Look, America, about that, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No… It's fine. I guess I already knew you never liked me, even as a colony…" America sniffled.

Britain panicked. "No, I do! I…" Britain paused as America made a sad, Hollywood-approved, puppy face, complete with wide, shiny eyes, and a quivering pout.

Japan sank in his chair even further and felt another oncoming bloody nose. "So much… moe…"

"…Oi, stop making that pitiful face!" England angrily complained. "Shut up about it, I'll go with you to the bloody mall already! I'm not doing this for you, you hear me? I'm doing it so you will bloody keep your mouth shut!"

"I didn't say anything!" America sing-songed smugly. She brightly smiled, hoping the other nations would just forget her embarrassing near-breakdown. She determinedly decided to man-up from hence forth, like a real, strong hero.

Meanwhile, Germany sighed. He was just relieved the tears were over. He didn't do well with emotional scenes.

"Alright, now that that is taken care of, I am calling a break. This meeting is adjourned, for now." Germany announced.

"Ugh. About time, potato bastard." Romano rolled his eyes. "My pasta is so overcooked, dammit."

"Um… I think I'm going to check and see if France died -eh?…" Canada awkwardly suggested, as he pointed towards the door.

"I think I'll come with you!" Russia gleefully smiled. He wasn't really sure why Switzerland decided to shoot France, but violence was still violence! He couldn't wait to see the horrid condition the Frenchman was in now. Russia took the initiative and went and walked out the door first.

Canada's smile grew as he followed Russia out the building… Someone noticed him today…Maybe things were looking up…

"Who are you?"

"Fuuuu—"

* * *

"Aww- Iggy, do I really HAVE to wear this?" America whined pointing to the bra she held in her hand.

"YES. Yes you do, you bloody idiot. I will not allow you to go flaunting around without a bra. It's not proper and you are going to be a respectable lady." England narrowed his eyes. "And don't go showing around your undergarments for Merlin's sake! Put your bloody hand with your bloody bra down!"

"Ugh fine 'bloody'-dude! Don't get your knickers in a knot. But this top is like so tight and uncomfortable!" America complained as she pulled at the collar of her blouse.

"Well, you will just have to deal with it." England sniffed.

"No I don't!" America smirked. England quickly averted his eyes when he saw the young nation start to unbutton the top of her shirt.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Why are you undressing yourself, idiot?! Have you no dignity?!" England shrieked.

"Chillax bruh! It's only a few buttons— there!" America exclaimed. The top three buttons were open, partially showing her cleavage. The bottom half was tied up, just above her midriff.

"Are you crazy? Do you WANT to get molested by that froggy bastard?!" Britain nearly screamed. He looked to see her reaction, but America was already gone.

"Dude! Look there's the dippin' dots stand!"

"Why do I even bother…"

* * *

**It took me a while, but I hope I met your expectations with this chapter! I really am quite confused over where I should take this story next, not to mention the pairings. If you noticed, I kind of switched between different pairings, depending on the mood I was in (oops!). **

**As suggested, I'm thinking of this just being the awkward interactions between America and the other nations. Although, I would very much appreciate any ideas you may have!**


End file.
